


A Special Camping Trip.

by Stuckfan



Category: Girl Meets World, Sydney to the Max (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, Consensual Underage Sex, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Fun and Games, Group Sex, Hiking, Loss of Virginity, Master Plan, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Swimming, Teasing, Underage Sex, Vacation, daughter swap, widows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: “Dad where’s my sleeping bag?!” Riley yells. I laugh, “At Max’s. They have more room, remember? Besides, who wants to lug sleeping bags through the airport?” She looks sullen then brightens. “Great more room for other stuff.”
Relationships: Riley Matthews/Max Reynolds, Sydney Reynolds/Cory Matthews, Sydney Reynolds/Riley Matthews/Max Reynolds/Cory Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Special Camping Trip.

Prologue 

One moment. That’s all it takes to change your entire world. Sometimes it can change for the better or worse. This is beyond worse. This is hell on earth. Topanga is dead, our unborn son with her. I’m alone and the universe is dead. If it wasn’t for Riley I would have killed myself already. It’s been two weeks since. I’ve tried to carry on, to be a father for Riley. Then a small light comes back into my world. The funeral home suggested an online support group. There I found a fellow father named Max. He lives in Portland and he lost his wife to cancer. I don’t know if that is better or worse. His daughter is named Sydney and she is the same age as Riley. We are even talking about maybe meeting up in real life. Camping or something. 

Several years later. 

“Dad where’s my sleeping bag?!” Riley yells. I laugh, “At Max’s. They have more room, remember? Besides, who wants to lug sleeping bags through the airport?” She looks sullen then brightens. “Great more room for other stuff.” I debate if I should investigate what that other stuff is, but decide against that. Every teenage girl has to have her secrets. I packed a few days ago and have no need to run around flustered right now. Maya is helping, but Riley is a bit panicked. It isn’t like we haven’t made this trip before. Twice before actually. Once within a year of Topanga’s death, the second time when Sydney and Riley were 10. Not at 14 we are making the trip once again. One week camping with Max and Sydney. In an area so remote there will be no one around. Using bikes from Max’s shop is the only way to get there. He tells me Sydney is just as excited. 

I am too. Max and I have stayed friends for years now. Calling one another when our respective daughters are having some problem we can quite understand or sometimes just to talk. It’s been good having someone who understands what I’m going through. Shawn has been great and is always there for us, but he doesn’t understand having a kid. An hour later Riley and Maya are saying their goodbyes, “Ok, peaches. Have fun on your trip. Tell Sydney hi for me and give her a hug. I’ll be here when you get back.” Riley hugs Maya tightly, “I’m going to miss you so much” I’m so thankful Maya isn’t threatened by Riley’s friendship with Sydney. In fact Maya likes Sydney a lot. Her and Max did visit here one Christmas and they all got along great. The trip, while stressful, was uneventful. We arrived early evening with plans to set out to the campsite. Max and I greet in the manly fashion us men like so much, while Sydney and Riley run into each other’s arms jumping and squealing so loud my ears hurt. “How was the trip?” Sydney is asking Riley as they make their way to her room. “Hey! How about a hello to Cory?” Max chastised Sydney. She looks embarrassed, but offers a cheerful hello. I greet her and excuse the girl to go to the room, reminding them of the early morning. 

Max and I spend about an hour catching up and going over the route tomorrow. I can tell he’s just as excited as I am. I go to bed, leaving Max to force the girls to do the same. I sleep well and we wake up at an ungodly hour. It doesn’t hit Riley and me as hard, due to the time change, but Max and Sydney are dragging a bit. However, both are in great shape. We load up and get on the road. Another two hours later we are unpacking the car and off loading our bikes. Max leads the way followed by Riley, Sydney and myself. It should take us another hour of riding to get to our site. That’s when it happens, I’m staring at Sydney’s butt. She’s wearing skin tight biking shorts and stands quite often. My god that is one perfect butt. I don’t notice the surroundings anymore or even feel how tired my legs are. I only see Sydney’s behind. Eventually we get there and I have to do some quick thoughts about baseball. Once I’ve settled down we all get to work setting things up. The tent is huge, it could very easily fit 4 more people. Once that’s done I get to cooking a hardy lunch while Max and Riley gather enough wood for a week. Sydney helps me with the meal, being the cook in her family. She’s still wearing those outstanding shorts. I didn’t notice before the trip, but her shirt is also very tight and I don’t see the telltale signs of a bra. I do my best not to stare, yet my eyes keep wondering. If she notices she says nothing, instead we talk about school and the four amigas. We laugh and the meal comes out great. 

Max and Riley have done a great job collecting wood and it should hold for a few days. Meal eaten and chores done for the day, we have time to start relaxing. “Max was telling me how they found a great swimming hole on their last trip. Can we check that out?” Riley asks. We all think it’s a great idea and we take turns using the tent to change. When Sydney comes out wearing the same thing Max asks, “Where’s you, suit?” “Oh I’ll wear it next time. I want to get all the sweat off this. I don’t want it fester.” We accept this, Max and I change into our suits and we follow the girls to the swimming hole. Max and I make conversation when I notice something. His eyes never leave Riley’s butt. She is wearing a maroon swimsuit, that may be a bit too small. I should be angry, instead I’m relieved. I’m not the only pervert on the trip. I slow down and let the girls get a larger lead, “She has a nice butt doesn’t she” I say casually. Max looks at me startled, “I wasn’t…. I mean” I cut him off. “ It’s ok. I don’t mind.” I tell him about the bike ride and he laughs. “I guess I should be mad, but that would be hypocritical.” We both take a second to look at the girl’s butts. Riley’s swaying slightly, while Sydney’s looks rock hard. “How do you live with her looking like that?” Max asks me suddenly. I think about it, then reply, “I really hadn’t noticed, but she is growing up” I try to look at Riley like any person with a dick would. She looks good, her bust has really grown, when did that happen? No wonder Lucas likes her so much. 

Max laughs then sobers and his eyes wonder towards Sydney. “ Damn, they're both growing up” We walk a bit in silence, both of us watching the girls without staring. We arrive at a beautiful little spot, the water looks clear and refreshing. Sydney and Riley jump in with a splash. We laugh at their enthusiasm. I take my shirt off and join them. Max follows suit. We splash around and enjoy the wonderful weather in the cool pool of water. It’s big enough for everyone, and in one spot gets deep enough to swim a bit. Then Riley suggests a game of chicken fight. Max agrees, but suggests, “ Let’s switch it up, Riley and I, Sydney and Cory” And the game is set. I help Sydney on my shoulders. Her feet and legs locking her into place. I try not to think about the parts of her body that are touching mine. I see Max has Riley up, “ OK! Dad you are going down” Riley taunts. I walk toward the pair and Sydney reaches out and grabs for Riley. The two girls fight as I try to take Max down, unfortunately he has reach and weight on me. I'm able to stay up right, but it is obvious that Sydney is our only hope. She has reach on Riley. So I try to stay close enough for Sydney to win, but not let Max get me. It is a long fight, but then it happens. 

Sydney makes a play for Riley and her fingers get caught in her top. In normal circumstances Sydney could have just pulled back and everything would have been fine. Instead Max tries to defend Riley and pulls Sydney’s arm down. Her fingers, still caught, pulled Riley’s top completely off. She screams and tries to cover up, but not before Sydney falls off of me, pulling Riley with her. We all hit the water with a splash. I surface and look for Riley, she’s still using her hands and arms to cover herself. Meanwhile Sydney is trying to untangle Riley’s top from her hand. Max is trying not to laugh and I can see why. Riley looks a mess, her hair all tangled, her face so red, I’m surprised she hasn’t caught on fire. Her face stricken in embarrassment. Sydney finally hands Riley her top and stands in the way from our prying eyes. 

“Are you ok honey?” I finally got out. “No Dad! That was so embarrassing.” She practically yells. “It’s ok, no one other than Sydney saw anything. These things just happen.” I try to reassure her. She says nothing, but Sydney adds, “He’s right. I only caught a glimpse. If you moved that fast in the fight, I wouldn’t have stood a chance.” she jokes. Riley chuckles and I’m sure everything will be alright. We all decide to head back to camp, This time Riley walks beside me, while Max and Sydney lead the way. “Dad, I was having so much fun until that happened.” Riley complained. I chuckle lightly, but say, “ I was too, but that was an accident. Not much longer and there will be boys trying to do that all the time.” “DDDAAADDDD” she groans. Now I outright laugh. Embarrassing daughters, the pastime of fathers everywhere. “It’s ok Riley, even if we all saw, we're family. Nothing to worry about.” She doesn’t reply and I find myself watching Sydney’s butt again. Her shorts are still a bit damp and really leaves little to the imagination. “Dad!” Riley whispers loudly. I look down at her startled. "What?” She widens her eyes and nods towards Sydney, “Were you staring at her butt?” My face flushes and I try to deny it.”No, I was just staring at nothing. Not really seeing anything, you know.” hoping I convinced her. She doesn’t say anything at first, then, “Alright, but watch where you stare at nothing.” she warned me. Pretty sure I hadn’t convinced her, but she seemed to have decided not to pursue the subject. The rest of the trip back was silent and quick. 

An hour later the sun was almost down and dinner was being eaten. Riley and Sydney are chatting about god knows what, while Max is silent. I sit a bit closer and ask, “What’s wrong? You're usually the chatty one” He looks at me and smiles slightly. “Sorry, got something on my mind” I watch him waiting, “And?” He sighs loudly, “You don’t want to know, trust me” I chuckle, “You and I were staring at the girls butts a few hours ago. I won’t judge. I promise.” He blurts out, “Riley’s tits are perfect” I laugh, but don’t blame him. “You get a good look?” He nods and I slap his shoulder. “What I wouldn’t give to see Sydney’s” I confess. Max relaxes and we talk some more, eventually I pull out the ingredients for s'mores. The girls cheer and we enjoy the sweet treats that only camping can produce. “This was great, Dad thanks,” Riley says as she kisses my cheek. I feel one of her breasts just brush my arm. I don’t think I would have noticed that yesterday. The girls call it a night. Max and I wait long enough for them to settle down and follow them in. There is enough light so we don’t step on the girls, but then we find the next surprise. The girls rearranged our sleeping bags. Before our bags were mine, Riley, Sydney then Max’s. Now it was mine, Sydney, Riley, then Max. Granted not a big switch, but very significant. “We’re too old to sleep next to our fathers” Sydney says into the dark. Her way of explaining their reasoning. I look over at Max and he shrugs. So I nod and head to my bag. Settled in, I look over at Sydney. She is on her back, eyes closed, breathing evenly. I relax and go to sleep myself. 

The next morning is a bit awkward. I wake up to find Sydney’s arm draped across my chest. Her head on my shoulder and her leg over mine. With a girlfriend or lover this would be perfectly comfortable, with my friend’s teenage daughter not so much. I look over and Riley's body is pressed against Max’s. Not as tightly as Sydney seems to have managed mine, but still. I should be concerned, yet I’m not. I’m not really sure what I’m feeling, but there is something about being out here. The woods and the isolation, it’s like nothing is real. Gently I try to lift Sydney’s arm, but her tense muscles tell me she’s awake. Her eyes drill into mine. They seem to say, “I wanted to cuddle, are you mad?” I stare back, then sigh. “It’s time to start making breakfast, you want to help?” Her brilliant smile answers me and we quietly get up and go outside. The air is a bit chilly, but not too bad. Sydney gathers up some wood and starts a fire while I gather up some food. 

Riley and Max join us fifteen minutes later. Riley looked rested and Max looked at me sheepishly. I smile at him, trying to let him know I didn’t mind how he found himself when waking up. Sydney and I pass out the food and we all get to filling out stomachs. “So what are we doing today?” I ask Max. I’m sure that he and Sydney have all types of stuff planned out. Hiking, fishing, and many different activities. Sydney answers for him, “Hiking, it’s best to do that early. We’ll make excuses not to do it later in the week.” I nod in agreement and finish eating. The next few hours are spent hiking through the woods. The sights were amazing, it’s times like this I start to think living in New York is the wrong idea. All this nature and we see buildings all day everyday. Riley looks like a pig in mud. Happy doesn’t begin to describe it. Her eyes are always darting from one sight to the next. Max and I talk, I tell him how Sydney and I woke up and he laughs. We stop at the swimming hole on the way back to the camp. Everyone takes a quick dip to wash away the day’s sweat.

Once back we all change into clean clothes and do the work to get dinner ready. While moving a rather heavy chunk of wood I moan loudly in pain. “What’s wrong Cory?” Sydney asks concerned. I explain how my New York body isn’t used to all this nature. She instructs me to sit down, I do and she walks up behind me. Her hands start rubbing my shoulders, “Ohh God!” Max looks over, “She’s great with massages” I nod my agreement afraid that words will only be moans. “Can I try that?” I hear Riley ask. I expect her to come and take over from Sydney instead she’s behind Max and trying her best to replicate Sydney’s results. Max gives her some pointers and she proves why she’s such a great student. Sydney, meanwhile, has moved to my back and I’m in heaven. “Oh, Sydney. That feels so good.” I compliment her. Her response is to work harder and elicit more moaning from me. Max and I enjoy the next ten minutes. Both girls are working hard to relieve our aches and pains. Then Riley says, “Max, lay down on your sleeping bag. I can get your lower back better.” Sydney jumps on that idea and we all find ourselves in the tent. Max and I lay down. He winks at me and we both wait for the girl's attention. “Take your shirt off,” Sydney instructs me. Riley tells Max the same. Our eyes meet and I nod. Shirts off the next surprise comes as I feel some lotion being dripped on my back. It’s just regular skin lotion but it feels great as Sydney’s hands rub it in. I can tell Max feels the same as his moans echo off the tent. I relax and am glad I’m on my stomach. Everyone would be able to tell how much her hands are affecting me if I were on my back. I wonder if Max feels the same. 

As these thoughts and other much dirtier ones run through my head, Sydney surprises me by straddling my hips and sitting on my. Her butt on mine, her knees beside my hips. I think I should protest, but RIley is doing the same to Max and he hasn’t said anything so I just go with it. Her fingers are digging deep into my back now and damn does it feel good. However every time I feel her dig deep I also feel her hips rocking on my butt. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t know she’s doing it, but that doesn’t stop the effect it’s having on me. Did I mention that both the girls are wearing shorts. So Sydney’s soft legs are against mine. I figure out the rhythm she is using and decide to see if she really understands what she is doing. As she presses down with her hips, I lift mine slightly. Just enough to add to the pressure, she hesitates for a short second. Then continues like nothing is happening. I smile to myself. With my extra pressure, I’m sure her sex felt it. One the next movement I meet her with a bit more force. Pressing my butt into her. I hear a sharp intake of breath, but nothing else. This goes on for several minutes. Looking over and I see Riley and Max involved in the same sort of play. What is going on with us? 

“Cory, do you think you could roll over? I’ll do your chest” Sydney asks with an innocent lit to her voice. I can’t help but think she just wants to see how this is affecting me. Riley asks Max the same and I decide to leave it up to him. I’ll follow his lead. After all, it’s his daughter who made the suggestion. His eyes tell me he wants to accept, tomorrow be damned. I try to send an agreement with mine. He must have gotten the clue because he says, “ Alright” I say nothing only to wait as Sydney lifts up just enough for me to roll over. Her eyes see the tent in my pants, but says nothing. In fact I see her adjust her body as she lowers herself down. Yep, I can feel my manhood settle between us. I’m not sure if I’m imagining it or not, but I would swear it is settled right between her womanhood. I don’t have to guess long as she starts to run her fingers up and down my chest. Her body rocks with the motion and I know we are basically “dry humping” as the kids say. Somehow the pretense of a massage is still there, but just barely. Max and Riley aren’t even trying with that anymore. His hands are on her hips as he guides her. Riley’s face shows only pleasure and I decide to just live in the now. 

I look up at Sydney and I know she has noticed the same thing I did. Her hips are grinding into me now and I watch as she finds the perfect spot. Her eyes light up and she presses harder into me. We both moan lowly and my hands find her hips. I feel the movements she is making then help, adding pressure where she needs it. Her gasp tells me I’m right. She leans down, bringing her lips to my ear, “Touch me” Two small words, that opens a world of possibilities. I don’t even bother with a protest or hesitation. I want this so bad. My hands travel south and I grab a strong hold on that butt I’ve stared at so often. It’s firm and strong. I can feel her muscles contracting as she moves against my body. Her hands unbutton my pants, but doesn’t dive in yet. Instead she opens my fly and leaves only my boxers holding my member back. I drive her body into it. Pressing my manhood into her. I vaguely hear some moaning coming from my daughter, but I ignore it. My attention is on Sydney and what is happening between us. I reach under her shirt and drive my hand upward. When I reach the bottom of her bra my finger wiggles underneath and touches her. She lifts her arms over her head and I understand instantly. Using my strength I pull her shirt and bra off her body in one motion. I get a good look at her breast. Darker skin than I expected with nipples to match. They are erect and inviting. I push the small of her back down and bring those nipples to my mouth. Taking one in, then the other. Her moans of pleasure combining with Riley’s. I hope Max is enjoying my daughter, because I am going to enjoy his. 

It doesn’t take long after that for Sydney’s mouth to meet mine. I hold her closer, her breast pressing against my chest, my hands on her butt. She is a great kisser, full of passion and need. I roll us over in one motion and never break the kiss. She gasps, but doesn't stop kissing me. I relieve her of her shorts and panties next. Her arousal fills the tent. I feel her undoing my pants and I help her take them off. Meanwhile I sneak a peak over at Max and Riley. She is topless and between Max’s legs. He is giving her instructions on how to suck a dick. She seems to be proving an excellent student. I feel Sydney grabbing my member and looking to see what she wants. I guide her on touching me. “Oh yes Sydney, just like that” I encourage her. My fingers find her womanhood and explore, she is so fucking wet! I meet no resistance as one finger enters her. “OHhh God!” she moans and we both continue to bring the other pleasure.

Max and Riley have switched things up as I see him now between her legs, licking my daughter’s pussy. She looks to be enjoying it immensely so I leave them to it. I pull back from Sydney and look down at her, “ You are so beautiful” I whisper before following Max’s lead and eating Sydney’s pussy out. I use every trick and method I’ve ever learned. “ YES! Oh YES! Cory don’t STOP!!” she yells as her climax hits. I watch her body shaking and her breathing labors. She moans and grabs her own breast as we all watch. Max and Sydney are enjoying the show also. I smile at them both. When she stops and notices our attention her smile lights us up. “Enjoy the show” she asks the room. I nod yes and Riley jumps in, “ That was so sexy Syd.” Max says nothing, but he raging hard on says it all. I look at everyone, we are all nude and still very horny, yet we seemed to have reached a natural stopping point. We could stop, put our clothes on, and maybe even pretend this never happened. Not sure if that would work, but we could try. Or we could keep going. But I have to know first, “ Girls? Are you ok with this? “ They both laugh loudly. “Dad. We planned this” Riley informs me. My confusion must show, because Sydney jumps in, “We have wanted this for a while, so we made it happen. Besides that isn’t the most surprising part.” I wait, but Max can’t, “What is then?” “We’re on birth control” Sydney says and Riley finishes, “ You can do whatever you want to us” 

I look to Max, then Riley and Sydney. Max looks hopeful and horny and the girls just look impatient. Waiting for us to ravish their bodies. I smile and say, “Ok, I’m not going to add anything. It’s obvious you both have thought a lot about this.” Riley jumps into my arms, “ Oh Daddy! I thought you would be the hard one to convince” I hug her tight feeling her body mold into mine. “ I guess I should have thought about what is really Hard!” she jokes as she teases my cock. I’m starting to wonder which girl I’m going to have first when Sydney jumps in, “ Not yet remember” She chastises Riley. She looks slightly disappointed but goes over to Max, pressing her body to his. Sydney looks at me, “ We don’t want to lose our virginity to our fathers.” she smiles, “ That doesn’t mean we don’t want to make love to our fathers, but not until afterward.” My mind reels at the implications of sex with both these beautiful young girls. Then I focus on the fact that Sydney is waiting for me to take her body. I lean in and kiss her deeply, our hands, once again, exploring each other’s bodies. Only this time an urgency fills us. I lay her back on the sleeping bag, and Max does the same. Sydney and Riley are side by side, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip. Max and I look down at the girls, both their bodies a testament to beauty. Their coy smiles the icing on the cake. Max and I line our members with their bodies. 

I rub my head up and down her opening, spreading her wetness to me. I look over and Max seems ready and by some unspoken signal we push forward. The girls moan in unison, I feel no resistance, no “cherry”. Some part of my mind dwells on that, while the majority just feels this wonderful pussy holding on to my cock. Max grabs a hold of Riley, pulling her into him with each thrust. I can see her breast rocking and I enjoy the site. Then Sydney surprises me, she leans over and grabs a hold of Riley’s breast, playing with her nipple. “Oh yes!” Riley moans and I speed up. Rewarding Sydney for the wonderful surprise. “Fuck me Cory, Fuck me HARD!” she commands and I obey. My dick slamming into her pussy as the girls start to make out. Max and I share and look and I know he wants to explode as bad as I do. Then I decide to do something unexpected. Leaning over, I rub Riley’s clit. Her reaction to my touch is instantaneous, “ OH DAD!!!” Max follows my lead and I can feel his hand playing with Sydney’s clit. She moans and writhes at our attention. Somehow, Max and I find a similar rhythm. Our cocks slamming into the girls in unison. “Fuck her Dad” Sydney calls out to Max. “Fuck her Hard” He speeds up, so do I. 

“I’m going to explode” I warn everyone. “Me too” Max joins in. We nod and let loose. I don’t hold back, instead I focus on Sydney’s little pussy and how it feels wrapped around my cock. I see her tits bouncing, her face in so much pleasure, her body a beautiful testament to joy. I think about cumming inside of her, but don’t. As I climax I pull out and shoot my load all over Sydney’s breast. Both of them, I don’t think I’ve cummed so much in my life. I look to Riley and see that Max has done the same. She is covered with his spunk. It’s a sight to behold. Then she leans over and starts to lick my cum off Sydney’s chest. I say and do nothing. I’m not prepared to see my daughter eating the cum of her friend’s tits. Riley takes her time, not missing one drop, then Sydney returns the favor. Licking her father’s cum off Riley’s body. I don’t think I have to tell you, Max and I are just as hard as when we started. I don’t think we could have a limp dick if we tried. The girls look up at us, “ Round one done” Riley says, “The look ready for round two” Sydney finishes.


End file.
